Draco's Pet
by leocadia
Summary: Harry finds himself in the Malfoy dungeons and Draco has moved far beyond school boy pranks. Takes place after HBP.
1. The Dungeon

The room was damp and the wall felt cool against Harry's back. It was quiet too; the only sounds other than his breathing was the sound of dripping water echoing off the walls and his grumbling stomach. For what seemed like days Harry sat there counting the echoing drips, trying so hard not to think about why he was in this room to begin with.

"259,201; 259,202; 259,203…" Just before he managed to get out 259,204 a voice came out of the shadows and interrupted Harry's counting, and his thoughts.

"Harry"

"Who's There?" But there was really no need for him to ask. He knew who it was; he knew that voice all too well. "Draco" He snarled. Light filled the room and Harry glared towards the blurred form of Draco. "Where are my glasses Draco"

"You'll get them, Harry, and many other things besides. I can give you anything that you need Harry. Are you hungry?"

"Why don't you start by untying me" Replied Harry his voice filled with hate.

"Harry the second I untie you you'll try to attack me, and that will only lead to you getting hurt again." As he said this Draco withdrew a pair of glasses from his pocket and put them on Harry. "Despite what you may think I don't want to hurt you." Harry glared at Draco and snorted in disbelief but couldn't help but feel grateful for having his glasses back. "You should thank me when I give something to you Harry"

"I will never thank you Ferret!" With that Draco took the glasses back and left the room. As the light faded Harry noticed that a small loaf of bread and a glass of water had appeared before him but as his hands were secured behind his back he could do nothing but look at it. When the clank of the cell door echoed across the room and the remaining light was gone Harry realized that things could only get worse for this point on.


	2. Thank You

Harry lasted only moments in the darkness before his grumbling stomach won out and he leaned forward in an attempt to eat the bread without his hands. As he moved, however, he lost his balance and fell onto the glass of water; the glass shattered and his face was badly cut. As he lay there hazy with hunger, exhaustion, and pain Harry thought that maybe giving into Draco wouldn't be so bad. After all, Harry thought, there wasn't much that could be done to him that would be worse than his present state. And Draco had said that he didn't want to hurt him. "_Except_" said a small voice inside of him "_when has Draco ever been anything but evil?_" But Harry's stomach continued to complain and his face was throbbing; and Harry found himself both wishing Draco would return and dreading the glint of malicious joy that would be on Draco's face when he saw what had happened to Harry. As Harry battled between wanting help and wanting to revenge he lost more and more blood. It didn't take long for his consciousness to fade. After that in was only a moment till he knew no more.

When he next awoke Harry though he was awakening from a terrible dream; surely he was no longer in a cold dungeon. He was back at home in his soft warm bed. He was, however, frightfully hungry and decided that he would go immediately to the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. Reality hit hard when Harry found that he was held fast to the bed by a spell of some sort. Through his blurred vision he noticed that the bedding was green and silver; hardly the type of colors Harry would likely use to decorate his own home.

"Harry?" called the drawling voice of Draco. "Would you like your glasses now?"

"Yes" said Harry and hating himself "please." Draco smirked, though Harry could not see it, and when the glasses were on the Draco managed something that looked very much like a kind and comforting smile. Before Harry had time to feel disgusted with himself for being comforted by the Ferret, the Ferret himself had brought a glass of water to his lips.

"Here Harry drink this. But not too quickly or you might be sick." Draco had managed to fill his voice with what sounded exactly like genuine concern. Harry was so taken aback that he didn't even flinch when Draco cupped his face with one hand. "Would you like to sit up? I can release you from the bonds if you promise to stay in bed. You lost a lot of blood and need rest."

Harry nodded and with a wave of Draco's hand Harry found that he could sit and move freely. His first thought was to attempt to overpower Draco and escape. But the memory of that dungeon and of nothing but cold and hunger made him think again. "_Maybe_," thought Harry. _"It would be better to play this game of Draco's. False comfort is far better than honest pain" _So, instead of hitting Draco, Harry looked down, fidgeted with his hands, and mumbled the words "Thank You." Draco smiled and again it looked kind.

"Here have some toast. You'll get much better food soon but its been a long while since you've eaten and I don't want you to be sick" As he ate the toast Harry watched Draco watch him and wondered what the point to this game was. What was it that Draco wanted from him? Harry was so lost in his thoughts on the matter that it took him a moment to realize Draco had started speaking. "I want you to stay in bed while I'm gone. You're far too weak to be walking around just yet"

"What? You're leaving"

"Haven't you been listening Harry? I have a very important meeting to go to and won't be back till late tonight. A house elf will bring you lunch and dinner and will come to this room if you ring that little bell. Stay in bed. I want you well as soon as possible. I'll come back to say goodnight." He brushed the hair from Harry's face and smiled "Goodbye Harry"

Harry realized that sitting up had quite tired him out and he lay back down and slipped again out of consciousness.


	3. A Promise

"My Lord I have brought what was promised." Draco knelt before the Dark Lord with baited breath. They were in a great hall; the throne room of a mighty fortress Voldemort had had built under ground. The granite walls pulsed with magical energy and none with false intentions could stand inside them. Such a person would be struck with enormous pain that would not cease until certain words were spoken.

"Very good Draco. Where are they?" Draco called for the men working under him to bring in the prisoners. Six thugs, including Crabbe and Goyle, dragged in several unconscious people.

"Here you are Master" Said Draco bowing lower. "Blood Traitors, Mudbloods, and Squibs; Potter's Army. By your feet as was promised." Voldemort smiled broadly as the prisoners were dumped in front of him. He recognized the Weasleys and 'that foolish Longbottom boy' "They moved to storm my father's house, Master. The wards transported them to the dungeons where I have held them till they were weak enough for questioning. They can be awoken at any time."

"What of Potter?"

"Potter, My Lord, is held in my fathers house as we agreed. I am making progress with him and before the year is out he will think and believe only as I tell him. As I promised before, My Lord, Potter will not be a problem anymore."

"I hope you are right Draco. Do not forget the importance of him remaining alive and restrained. By the way Draco you never told me what it is you hope to gain from this. I wonder, do you expect some sort of payment?"

"Potter, My Lord, I gain Potter." And with that Draco took his seat to the right of his father and let his thoughts drift back to the manor as Deatheaters went up one by one to give news and take orders from the Dark Lord. Draco thought of how everything was falling into place; the Dark Lord was fast gaining complete control of Britain, he, Draco, had restored the family honor by devising and executing a plan to catch Potter and his army who were the last real threat to the new regime, and Potter would be his and his alone.


End file.
